Never Cry Vampire
by moonstar5429
Summary: For Naruto everything seemed perfect until the new guy came to town...and what is that voice calling for...Takeshi.SasuNaru.


**_AN_**:New story I was inspired when I watched the movies Never Cry Wolf and Disturbia. I just had to do a story with the Naruto characters but with a little twist in the mix

**_Disclaimer_:** Don't own anything at all.

**_Summary_**: For Naruto everything seemed perfect until the new guy came to town..…and what is that voice calling for…_Takeshi._

Chapter:1_  
_

The night sky was clear with the stars gleaming down on earth. Naruto liked the night time, he never fully understand why he liked it so much. Maybe it was the quiet yet eerie atmosphere.

This is why he took up astronomy it was a peace zone that no one could even interrupt.

It was a passion he picked up on his 13 birthday. He remembered when he begged his father for the telescope. His father went all out for him, making sure it was customize with black-orange swirls that was engraved with his name.

Naruto Namikaze.

Doing his nightly research, he noticed a black Harley pulling up next to his house. But the driver would be his new neighbor and changes were about to occur, for that these changes should have happen long ago.

The driver was oddly dressed in all black.

Head to-hoe.

The driver had a duffel bag that appeared from no-where...it was like _magic_.

This man now teared off the for sale sign and took it with him to his new house.

What creep Naruto out even more was that the guy suddenly looked up as if he were looking straight at Naruto.

Naruto closed up his curtains so fast that he grabbed his shirt.

Breathing deeply, he grabbed his water on his desk and drank slowly.

Sighing he laid on his bed, wondering where this sudden feeling came from.

* * *

It was daytime now and Naruto hated getting up.

No it was more despised it.

It was a matter of when high school would be over.

He was so happy it was senior year he would just take the time off before going to college.

He wanted to go to the rural parts of the states and lay in the grass, looking up at the stars.

Even the planets. He wanted to bring his book and record all his discoveries.

Snapping out of his,dream he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"What?" he screamed waiting for a reply.

The door opened and his best friend Kiba walked in.

"Get your lazy ass out of bed". Kiba said to him.

Naruto switched and turned in his bed.

"Five more minutes". Was the faint response.

Kiba now was sure not going to let him have five more minutes, he opened the curtains and the sunlight gazed it's way to Naruto bed.

Naruto who was now fully wake, looked at his best friend with a tired look.

Kiba shakes his head,"Damm it, Naruto how many times do I tell you to go to bed on time"

"I did".

Kiba leaped over to Naruto side, in a worry state he didn't like Naruto sudden sleep patterns.

They were beyond the _normal_.

That's if Naruto knew what normal meant.

"Kiba relax,I'm fine" reassuring Kiba was hard bu finally work many years of practice paid in good.

"Well you need to hurry up because school will start in a few".

* * *

Half a hour later, Naruto was ready to go, he looked at his reflection and he was hot.

His blond hair always spiked up, he remember when he tried to flat it down.

He cringed at the thought.

He looked like a sociopath on a rampage.

Especially with those blue eyes that reminded him over the ocean.

His style was more of a punk-Gothic look.

He wore his favorite band tee.

_The Beatles_.

Along with his black skinny jeans.

He looked for his converses.

They were always hard to find in his messy room.

His room was always messy everytime the maids tried to clean it Naruto would fire them on the stop.

And his _father_ couldn't say anything because he was always_ guilty_.

So the maid stayed away from his room.

Finally, he found them they were a hassle but he loved his shoes.

_XXXXXX_

In the kitchen, his brother and Kiba were having breakfast.

"Oiii, Naruto guess what someone moved into the Ms. Norris old house".

Eiji his brother said while eating at the same time.

Naruto never knew how his brother was able to do that and people were able to understand him.

Eiji had blond hair like him but it wasn't spiked.

He just had really long blond hair.

Eiji always joked that he got the long wavy length from their mother.

"Yeah I know Ei, last night I was doing my nightly research and I saw when he arrived".

"Well all I can say is that his car is sweet". Eiji admired the new neighbor.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were a leaving the house when Eiji went over to the new neighbor driveway and went up to the Harley.

Naruto and Kiba tried to stop Eiji but it was to late.

The neighbor had come out.

The neighbor was lad in his black silky robe with a weird symbol on the back.

"Ah... I see you like my Harley it's a classic".

Eiji was sudden interested in knowing more.

"What year is it?".

"1976".

Eiji was amazed and it was written all over his face.

Then all of a sudden this guy is looking at me.

The weird thing about it was that he wore sunglasses.

But didn't he just get out of bed or something?

Maybe he was blind.

But last night he saw a entirely different person.

That person was a monster.

Naruto could see it last night.

"Where are my manners, my name is Sasuke Uchiha your new neighbor".

His perfect white teeth weren't hard to miss.

That's when this Sasuke guy took off his sunglasses.

Never in his life had he stared into anyone eyes.

This Sasuke guy had black iris with red sparks and he was lost in them.

That when he heard it.

A faint whisper...

_Takeshi...Takeshi_.…

He snapped out of trance in a confuse tone "My name is Naruto Namikaze, that's my brother Eiji, and my best friend Kiba Inuzuka".

"Pleasure".

If it wasn't for Kiba quick talking" Well it was nice meeting you,but we have got to go to school".

Sasuke nodded his head slowly,only looking at Naruto.

When, they got to the car Naruto couldn't get that name out of his head.

_Takeshi.…_

End of chapter 1.


End file.
